


go make some new disaster

by arcadelightning



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Michael Shelley Lives, Sort Of, its based off a song, songfic kind of??, sorry helen but you were a tory so :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: Helen dies. But the Distortion is not gone. And it has decided exactly what it wants from the Archivist and his boyfriend.
Kudos: 14





	go make some new disaster

Helen's last dying screams rang out as the hotel shuddered, crumbling, collapsing in on itself and imploding until there was nothing left. And the Archivist landed on his ass in the wet morning grass. Martin stood over him, concerned.

"What happened? There was the hotel, and then-"

Jon faltered. "I, um... I killed Helen."

Martin looked a bit confused, but as he helped Jon up, his expression turned to pure fear.

"Behind you."

An echoing, eerie laugh penetrated Jon's ears. He hadn't heard that laugh since that day in the wax museum. He whipped around to see a tall, thin man with curly blonde hair stalking towards him, his spiralling blue eyes fixed on Jon and Martin.

"Well, here we are again, Archivist. It's always a pleasure. Thank you for bringing me back, by the way."

Jon's eyes flashed green as he stepped in front of Martin. "Stay back, Michael. I killed Helen, I'm damn sure I can kill you too." Michael looked surprised and confused, before throwing his head back and erupting into his uncanny, high-pitched laugh, body breaking apart into shapes and colors and fractals. When he was done, he turned his gaze back onto Jon.

"Oh, Archivist. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to do the opposite, in fact."

Jon sneered. "Helen said she was our friend, too."

Michael grinned at the pair almost ferally, his gaze sharpening. "Oh, you misunderstand me. I am most certainly not your friend. I only want one little thing, Archivist."

"Make it quick, before I kill you."

Michael frowned a little. "Oh, no, Archivist. I want you to leave me alone. I don't try to kill you and Martin. And you don't try to kill me. We just leave each other at peace. Because, Archivist, you're just no good for me. Every time I'm near you, something always happens."

Jon looked at Michael in distaste, eyes narrowing. "There's always a catch with you."

Michael clapped his hands together, looking very pleased. "Oh, good! Very clever. Yes, there is a catch. I will be there to watch you kill Jonah Magnus. I don't care if you turn the world back. But I want to see him die."

Martin frowned. "Why?"

Michael cocked his head, maybe a bit further than a human could. "What do you mean, Martin?"

"I mean, why do you want to see him die? What did he do to you?"

Michael chuckled lowly. "Why, Martin, he robbed me of my revenge. He killed Gertrude Robinson before I could. Now. I believe we are done here." A bright chartreuse door appeared behind him, and he turned and stepped towards it. He stopped at the doorframe and waved.

"It's funny. I used to want you dead, Archivist."

"And now?"

Michael's grin dropped a little. "Now I only want you gone. It's been fun! Don't come back." He stepped into the door and it vanished.

Jon and Martin looked at eachother.

"Well. That was interesting." Jon muttered.

"Is he... always like that? I only met him once."

Jon shook his head. "Usually by now he'd have tried to kill me."

Martin gazed off into the distance and gave a start.

"What is THAT?"

Jon followed his stare and saw a city, eyes floating in thick clusters over the buildings. In the center, a massive tower spiralling up into the sky.

"That, Martin... That's London."

And somewhere, the being once known as Michael Shelley strutted down hallways that were once again it's own, past countless weeping victims. He hummed a tune he had heard once in some video game.

"Go make some new disaster, that's what I'm counting on... You're someone else's problem, now I only want you gone." He laughed softly. He'd be seeing the Archivist again soon. And after that he was done. He stopped as he saw a very familiar woman curled in a ball in the halls. She looked up at him, eyes full of terror.

"Oh. It's you." He purred the words out, grinning viciously as she realized. "Well, you have been replaced. I don't need anyone now."

Her pleas struck a nerve, somewhere. He paused for a second, hesitated for just a little moment. And then he smiled wider. "Maybe, when I get rid of you, I'll stop feeling so bad."

She screamed. And the resounding echo of laughter filled the hallways once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dumb lil au idea i had. enjoy?


End file.
